


all grown up

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [13]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"free space" fill, "growth". Mako Mori, past v future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all grown up

**Author's Note:**

> Mako's change from this frightened little girl to this strong, confident woman really fascinated me in the movie. Most people who went through what she did would have been terrified to come face to face with a kaiju again, but she did it and she beat them on their arse. A++

_Some of us think that holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go._


End file.
